


Mother Said

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [48]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Coming Out, Explaining Things To Kids, Gen, MILD - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Trans Sportacus (LazyTown), Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sporto is a trans man and one of the kids finds out and starts saying mean things. Then they get educated cus thats rood.





	Mother Said

“But- but you _can’t_ be trans!” Stingy barked, standing up. All the kids and Sportacus blinked up at him in alarm. Sportacus had sat them all down to explain something he had been meaning to tell them for a while. Stingy couldn’t believe his ears.

“Why can’t I be transgender, Stingy?” Sportacus asked calmly.

“Because you’re a  _hero_! A good guy! Trans people are all weirdos and freaks!”

Stephanie jumped to her feet, “How could you say that about Sportacus?!”

Stingy crossed his arms, “I’m just telling the truth. People like that are  _sick_. My mother said so.”

Stephanie was turning red in the face, fists clenched at her side. Sportacus stood and placed himself between them. “Stingy,” he said, still calm, “You’re mother is wrong.”

Stingy gasped. His mother? A liar?! “How can you  _say that_?!” He turned and stomped away. The others called for him to come back, but he ignored them. He didn’t need to hang around people who insulted his family.

Soon, Stingy realized, he was alone. And bored. And lonely.

He sat on a swing, the tips of his toes brushing the ground. The squeak of the swing chains echoed around the otherwise empty playground. Stingy missed his friends. But he couldn’t hang out with  _them_. They’d want to play with  _Sportacus_. And Sportacus was...

Something blue flipped over the swing set and landed in front Stingy. He jumped, gripping the chains.

“Hello, Stingy,” Sportacus said with a small smile.

Stingy glared, “Go away.”

Sportacus sat on the swing beside him, “I have a secret I want to tell you.”

Stingy narrowed his eyes.

“You’re almost 12. I think it’s time you knew something.”

“... What’s the secret?”

Sportacus leaned closer and said in a loud whisper, “Sometimes adults are  _wrong_.”

Stingy’s glare returned, “What do you mean?”

“Sometimes even adults make mistakes. They can be wrong about things just like you kids can.”

“I _know_ adults can be wrong,” Stingy said, “The mayor makes mistakes a lot. So does Robbie.”

“You mother can be wrong too,” Sportacus said gently, “And she’s wrong about trans people.”

Stingy stared at his shoes, thinking. “She gets mad when she reads about them in the newspaper. She told me to stay far away from them.”

“Have I ever hurt you, Stingy? Any of you?”

Looking up, Stingy cried, “No! Never!”

“Does it affect _you_ at all if I’m male or female?”

“Not... not really, I guess.”

“Is there anything wrong with me being male if it makes me happy?”

“No...” Stingy bit his lip. His mother… _could_ be wrong about _some_ things, he supposed. “Why would Mother say mean things about people like you?”

Sportacus shrugged, “Some people are afraid of what they don’t understand. Or they hate things that go against what they think is ‘normal’.”

There was silence between them for a time. The squeak of the chains didn’t seem so loud anymore. Stingy took a deep breath, “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I don’t think you’re weird.”

Sportacus stood up and ruffed Stingy’s gelled hair, “I forgive you. Now, do you want to come play soccer with us?”

“Is Stephanie gonna punch me?”

“Not if you’re on her team.”

Stingy jumped off the swing, “You mean _my_ team. Let’s go!”


End file.
